Eyes of Argost
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Van Rook will do anything to obtain V.V. Argost's money.


DISCLAIMER: SS belongs to its rightful owners.

EYES OF ARGOST

Leonidas Van Rook was desperate for shelter when the rain descended from the dark sky. Various vile words departed from his concealed mouth. He considered himself fortunate that he was near the Weird World mansion. He approached the door before knocking twice. His stomach started to growl. He looked forward to dinner with his employer.

The door opened at a snail's pace. A strange man stepped out of the shadows. His demonic face was the same color as his long hair. His white and grey Megatooth shark skin cloak concealed his black bodysuit. A sadistic smile appeared on his pale face. His golden eyes seemed to penetrate the masked mercenary.

''Greetings and bien ven....'' ''Let me in....NOW!'' Van Rook's employer scowled while folding his white arms over his dark chest. ''Please do not yell at the man who pays you'  
The European villain raised his fist at him. ''Please do not threaten the man who pays you'  
The impolite ally quickly entered the mansion before following the white-haired man.

Leonidas viewed various paintings and furniture while walking through the hallway and a few rooms. *An old man like V.V. Argost does not need so many possessions. What if I sell them and make a fortune? Perhaps I can even locate Kur myself and reveal its existence for money! I will kill him after dinner tonight. His money will belong to me* he thought.

The evil men eventually entered the dining room where they sat at a large black table.  
Argost chose to sit at the head while Van Rook sat a few inches away from him. There were two plates, two wine glasses, and a few utensils already in place. A gaunt man arrived before setting a concealed tray on the furniture. He started to lift the lid which revealed a large turkey before serving the villains. ''Thank you, Munya'' Argost spoke.

Van Rook removed his mask before eating in a very noisy way. He never saw his employer's scowl.  
''Please do not eat as though wolves raised you.'' Leonidas ceased eating momentarily.  
''Said the man who ended several innocent lives!'' Argost did not say anything while he continued to consume the turkey.

Both men were silent as the rain continued to descend. Leonidas shuddered when his employer stared at him. There was something about his golden eyes that bothered him. It was as if he tried to see through him. Did he suspect his true plans? He seemed glad when Argost glanced out the window.

''Although you were originally supposed to be a mere dinner guest, would you like to stay here for the night? You look exhausted and you have my consent to sleep in the room that is beside my own bedroom. I also doubt that you wish to travel during this stormy evening.'' Van Rook completed eating his dinner. He nodded before wearing his mask which hid his evil smile.  
He followed V.V. Argost to the spare room where he observed a portrait of the long-haired villain.

The masked man considered slashing the painting after murdering his employer. The still yellow eyes caused him to feel anxious. He proceeded to remove a dagger from his garments before literally stabbing Argost in the back! The host of Weird World cried out while the blade was slowly removed. He turned to face him and looked terrified. His former ally enjoyed observing the terror in his eyes.

''Your money belongs to me now!'' Van Rook informed him while approaching him. Argost's life ended when the blade went through his chest. He collapsed on the floor yet his eyes remained open. The masked killer observed the portrait staring at him. The painting ''witnessed'' the murder and seemed to stare at him with its lifeless eyes.  
They were the same eyes as the dead body.

Leonidas trembled uncontrollably while stepping away. ''Don't stare at me with those dead eyes! You deserve death!'' he exclaimed.  
The portrait's expression remained the same, but the eyes seemed malicious.  
They were like accusing fingers pointing at him. That was when he shrieked.

Munya ran into the bedroom before his expression became one of absolute shock. He proceeded to embrace his dead master while mourning. He finally noticed Van Rook's corpse on the floor. He had no idea that the masked murderer was literally scared to death. The silent servant seemed confused when he viewed Argost's portrait. There was a small smile on his face that wasn't there before.

THE END


End file.
